Aircraft typically include curtains or the like for separating different sections or cabins (e.g., economy, business and first class sections) from one another. However, with increased security measures in recent times, curtains can be a complete block to site lines down the aircraft. Furthermore, curtains are susceptible to odor and spills. Accordingly, a need exists for partitions that can indicate the separation between different sections or cabins of an aircraft, without completely blocking site lines.